


A Different Type of Fire

by KazOfScotland



Series: Schuyler Kelly's life [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough call that resulted in Kelly getting hurt, Matt and Kelly let off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Type of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> First ever story containing a sex scene and my second ever Chicago Fire story.   
> Although this is part of the Skye Kelly's life series there is no mention of Skye Kelly.

If there was one thing that Kelly Severide was glad of, it was that there was no one else in the locker room except for him and Matt Casey. It would have been awkward if there had of been due to how tight his jeans were getting; that was Matt’s fault for standing in only his boxers.

“You know that it’s very hard to drag you into those showers…” Kelly trailed off as Matt turned around after he had pulled on his jeans. “Looks like you may be having the same problem, huh, Matt,” Kelly commented in a husky tone as he stood in front of the man he loved.

“Very funny,” Matt replied before Kelly grabbed a hold of Matt’s solid erection through his jeans. “God Kelly don’t do that here,” Matt pleaded as he placed his head against Kelly’s shoulder. As they leant against each other Matt settled his hands on Kelly’s ribs.

“Matt, can we… just get outta here?” Matt heard the slight crack in Kelly’s voice but he didn’t comment. Kelly removed his hand from Matt’s groin and settled into the comforting hold.

The last call had been a difficult one for both of them; the call had been to a two car crash into a building. Both Matt and Kelly knew that they would end up in Kelly’s bed fucking like there was no tomorrow; it was how they got their release after a long, hard day.  

x-x-x-x-x

Kelly pressed hard, rough kisses to Matt’s lips as they pushed up against every wall between the front door and Kelly’s bed. As Kelly backed Matt up against wall between his and Shay’s bedroom, Matt started to unbutton Kelly’s shirt.

“I love the way you try not to react but always do,” Matt commented in a breathy tone as Kelly expertly undone Matt’s belt with one hand while the other rested on Matt’s shoulder. “Fuck!” the Lieutenant in charge of Truck 81 exclaimed as the Lieutenant in charge of Squad 3 dropped his hand into Matt’s boxers to grip onto Matt’s rock hard erection, while Kelly sucked down Matt’s neck heatedly as well.

“We… we really need… need to get in there,” Kelly mumbled as he continued to kiss Matt feverishly. It was weird in a way, it was more desperate than normal but both men knew it was due to the near death incident on their last call.

x-x-x-x-x

_Kelly couldn’t stop it; he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out before the building collapsed. He knew that he was the only one except for Matt in the building. That was when Kelly realised that he had to make sure that Matt got out even if he couldn’t._

_“Matt, get out!” Kelly shouted down his radio as he tried to make his way out of the building. He was burning and was finding it hard to breath. “Tell her I’m sorry!” Kelly pleaded just as he was grabbed and dragged out of the building as it collapsed._

_By the time Matt and Kelly were out the building Kelly was unconscious and a dead weight leaning against Matt’s shoulder. It scared Matt, mainly because the last time Matt had found Kelly unconscious had been ten years ago, a year after Kelly had left the Army Ranger’s and Kelly had ended up dead for three minutes and fourteen seconds._

_“Kelly! Wake up!” Matt exclaimed as he placed Kelly down on the ground next to Shay and Dawson. It was the hardest thing that he’d ever had to do, as he stepped away from Kelly’s unconscious form. “You’ve got to wake up for Skye, you bastard, please,” he muttered as he watched Shay and Dawson check over Kelly while he started to command both Truck and Squad to control the fire._

x-x-x-x-x

Matt pushed back against his boyfriend until he had him against the bedroom door. As soon as Kelly was against the door he smashed his lips to Kelly’s with enough force to cause Kelly to bang his head against it.

“I hate you, you goddamn fucking bastard. I could’ve fucking lost you,” Matt hissed angrily as he allowed his head to drop to Kelly’s shoulder. It was then that Matt felt the pain caused tension in Kelly’s body; he knew it was because he had banged the burn on Kelly’s shoulder off of the door.

“I know I could’ve died. I wish you didn’t have to see that, but I’m so, so, fucking sorry,” Kelly replied through gritted teeth as Matt pulled him away from the door. If it wasn’t for the shooting pain in his shoulder Kelly would’ve laughed at Matt’s sudden change in softness, but he understood why.

“Don’t move!” Matt commanded as he carefully started to lift Kelly’s t-shirt after undoing his belt. Once he had Kelly’s shirt off he placed soft but sexy kisses across Kelly’s chest while Kelly fought back a curse of pain.

“Fuck!” Kelly half exclaimed between the pain and the feel of Matt brushing against his erection as he pulled down Kelly’s jeans and boxers. It confused him that he could be in so much pain but have so much lust fill adrenalin flowing through his veins.

At hearing Kelly’s curse Matt looked up and met Kelly’s eyes, he could see both the pain and the lust in the other Lieutenants eyes as he did so. He had been going to pull back but he knew as soon as Kelly pulled him flush against himself that neither wanted that.

The thirty year old pushed the slightly older man back until Kelly dropped onto the bed, and then as soon as Kelly was on his back Matt flipped him onto his front which caused Kelly to let out a bark of laughter.

“Little bit horny there, Lieutenant Casey,” Kelly commented in his sexiest tone as Matt settled himself between his legs. After Kelly had felt Matt soak himself in lube he pushed back against Matt causing the younger of the two to grab his hips.

With little to no warning Matt slammed into Kelly while sucking a hickey on his uninjured shoulder. As soon as Matt’s dick was inside him Kelly started to thrust against Matt as the younger Lieutenant kept slamming into him.

They kept that rhythm up as Kelly jerked himself off until they both came within seconds of each other. Matt pulled out of Kelly and dropped onto the bed next to him, each of them totally spent.

“I love you,” Kelly whispered into Matt’s ear as he pulled him into his side.

“I know, I love you too,” Matt murmured into Kelly’s shoulder before both falling asleep in each other’s hold.


End file.
